Blizzard of '68, what happened?
by queenlaur
Summary: "Good day mate. Been a long time! Blizzard of '68 I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" "Bunny! Your not still mad about that, are you?""Yes!" What really happened that Easter Sunday? (More summary inside, rated T to be safe)
1. Summery and Disclamer

**Summery: "Good day mate. Been a long time! Blizzard of '68 I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" "Bunny! Your not still mad about that, are you?" "Yes!" What really happened that Easter Sunday? Some say it was Jack playing a prank, others say Jack had no control over his powers, still more say he was under attack. I thought I'd try my hand at the different scenarios. Each one is a different reason for the cause of the Blizzard.**

 **This is a story that was once a set of Songfictions. Because they were originally made with song lyrics they are a bit choppy. I hope you'll forgive me for that, I put a lot of work into the stories and hope you enjoy them! I made corrections and edited the stories so that they don't have lyrics and instead I have hints that tell you where the song begins in the plot. I cite the song name and who it's by, or the movie it is from, in the author note at the top of each chapter. I clam no ownership of any song, they belong to their respective artists and musicians.**

 **I do not own The Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood; they are the work of William Joyce.**

 **I love reviews and am always in the market for new songs to listen to. So if you would like to share a song or see one added to the story please send it my way. And as always thank you for your support and the favorites and reviews!**


	2. Jack was sick

**Song: Slow me down**

 **By: Emmy Rossum**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

It was 1968 early spring. Just over Jack's 200 year birthday. And the winter spirit was sick. Curled up beside his pond Jack moaned. He didn't understand why he felt like this. He'd never been sick before, it wasn't the spring either. He'd been in Burgress as late as early summer before, this had never happened! He kept circling through feeling like he was roasting, then like he was chilled. His stomach clenched and heaved, and his body ached. Dizzy and exhausted he finally fell into a restless sleep, a foggy dream ensued. **(1)**

(Start of dream)

Confused and drowsy, disoriented and off-balance he felt like he was moving fast, but with no true destination. A sense of foreboding took root and he desperately called out for help.

His words only echoed back, hollowly, to him. The silence that followed was the worst thing Jack ever heard. He _needed_ sound, he should've been careful what he wished for cause boy did he get it, in a great rush! Jack fell to his knees and cried.

(Start of dream 2)

He watched as he relived the last, lonely, 200 years in a blur. Tears of sadness and fear spilled from his eyes, becoming icicles that fell on the ground with a loud _CLINK_ of ice falling on ice. Jack wanted family, friends, even just a kind acquaintance would satisfy him. But he was only able to _watch_ others never _interact_ with them. He called to anyone who might hear, and care. No one came.

(End of dream)

Jack blinked as he began to wake, still half asleep he mumbled: "Just slow me down." His last word echoed and faded. That's when Jack realized he was awake and that the echo was caused by the thick covering of ice coated snow. The sound was bouncing off what should have been wood and grass. _"Oh! I'm so dead!"_

"You've got that right!"

Jack spun, almost toppling over because he was still lightheaded, to face a _very_ angry Bunnymund. Either he was hallucinating, because of his fever, or the polka was red eyed with anger.

"This is Easter! Do you know what you've done?"

Jack struggled to stay on his feet; he was in no state to fight. Bunnymund ranted at Jack for a good half hour, and then left telling the winter spirit to: " _NEVER_ mess with Easter again."

Jack collapsed, real tears not a fever -induced dream flowed down his cheeks. He fell into another sleep this time dreamless thank goodness!

By the next day Jack was better, all traces of his symptoms gone. But a greater sickness, one of loneliness, was worse than ever.

* * *

 **One of my reviewers suggested a different way of signaling when the songs start, using footnotes. I wanted to thank them and am eager to see if this new way helps the flow of my stories! Tell me what you think.  
**


	3. Jack was curious

**Sorry about the wait! Hope you like the chapters. If anyone has any suggestions or things they want to see done please send them my way. Excited to see your reviews!**

 **Song: Curious Garden**

 **By: Emily Arrow**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

It was 1968, a warm spring day in full swing. Jack was looking at the green grass, colorful flowers, and vibrant life. Jack loved spring, that may sound off coming from the winter spirit but it was true. For a long time Jack had wondered if it was at all possible to mix the two seasons. A good blizzard, strong enough to kill anything or even last long but heavy enough to mix the white and blue with the pinks, greens, and yellows, would be just about perfect. But would it work? Could he do that? What would happen if he tried?

He ran these and other questions in his mind, the wind whispered that she believed and trusted him. That was a comfort, and ultimately he does try. It was easy to get just the right amount of precipitation and temperature for the task, 200 years of practice came in handy, and with a slight wave of his staff the blizzard started. **(1)**

The snow is light, thick but light. The forests were still warm because Jack made sure to keep the sun shining and as it falls and blankets links, the winter spirit backs off. The wind helps him move the snow around so nothing is allowed to freeze. He kept the temperature just where the snow would slowly melt and the plans would continue to grow. He looked at the curious garden that now set before him. The snow and spring growth made a beautiful combination. Everything was peaceful, the birds were came out and saying, squirrels rummaged and played, even the fish in the Brooks seem to be admiring and making the most of the mix of winter and spring.

"Oy!" The shout startled the creatures into hiding. "What the hell is snow doing here?"

Jack walked towards the voice and spotted Bunny, whose head was dripping with wet snow, checking himself like a dog. The site may Jack.

Bunny spun and looked directly at the winter spirit. "Jack Frost, do you know anything about this?"

"Yep, pretty nice isn't it. No need to thank me." Jack said happily.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome but like I said there's no need."

"Don't you know it's Easter?"

"Sweet! This was perfect then. The white, blue, pink, green, and yellow will go perfect with your eggs. We'll all leave you to your work." With that Jack left, leaving an astonished and angry look on Bunny's face.


	4. Jack was having fun

**Song: S'winter**

 **From: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

It was 1968 and Jack was trying to think up something fun to do. It was unusually hot for spring and everyone was complaining about it. More than once the winter spirit heard kids say: "I don't want to go outside, how are we going to hunt for eggs?"

That wouldn't do, bunny would be _so_ disappointed if all that work was for nothing but undiscovered, melted pools of chocolate. "What can we do to fix this?" Jack whispered to himself then snapped his fingers when idea grabbed him. High in the clouds the winter spirit worked is whether magic.

* * *

 **(1)** Kids woke up that son day morning to a surprising and marvelous site. _Snow!_ It was still warm outside with the snow, somehow, just kept coming down and when they were dressed they were all for the cool white stuff.

* * *

Bunny opened tunnel after tunnel, expecting to find warm weather areas right with hiding spots. Instead he found cold, wet, slushy _SNOW_! It shouldn't have been possible. Not with the heat wave that had been over all these areas. There was only one spirit who could possibly think this was a good idea. "Jack Frost!"

* * *

Jack was busy making snowballs when he heard the Australian accented shout. "!" In a flash Jack was above the clouds. He stayed up there for a few hours, long enough to make sure bunny would be out of the area or risk ruining his tight schedule of hiding spots, then returned to the fun below.

"One of the **best Easter's ever**!" A kid running past shouted.

Jack's face broke into a huge smile. That comment would stay with him for years!


	5. Jack was trying to stop a war

**Song: Savages**

 **From: Pocahontas**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

It was 1968 and Jack found himself in a pickle _way_ older than him. The basic consensus was that summer and winter spirits didn't get along. But every once in a while it became far more, It became war! As a result of the mortal world would suffer.

Jack technically was a winter spirit but he wanted no part in this war, unfortunately the winter court wasn't planning on letting him be neutral. "I'm not going to fight, and neither should you!" Jack cried as he struggled to escape the spirits who had dragged him here.

"You are strong, Jack Frost. Magically you could be on the court but you refuse to work with us." One guard said.

"No, I'm all for helping you when it comes to whether. And when the court is in need of a little fun, I'm your man. But fighting the summer court is asking for casualties!"

"We do not die. We will restore balance by taking the summer court down a peg. That is all!"

"Restore balance? Award of whether spirit is going to create anything _but_ balance! And we immortals may not die but the animals, plants, and humans who aren't will!"

"If you help us, that will be avoided." The winter Queen said as they reach the winter court's main hall.

"Hah! You're crazy if you think that is true."

"You have the power of the man in the moon inside you. That power will put the summer court in their place without a war."

"Not, going, to happen!" Jack clutched his staff in its deadly strong ice grew around the feed the guards. Now unable to move Jack had an easier time slipping away from them. Just as he was headed for the door a spirit rushed in.

"My Queen! They took Perma, we were scouting when they ambushed us."

"Then we attack, prepare yourselves for battle."

Jack was forgotten as winter spirits began preparations. **(1)** Jack was scared. This was way bigger than him. But maybe he could talk the summer court down and stop this. "As fast as you can wind! We need to be at the summer court now!"

Unfortunately he found the same preparations when he arrived at the summer court. "If I get any closer they'll attack and I'll only be starting things sooner! What can I do?!"

* * *

The two courts, battle ready, marched towards each other ready to fight till the end of time if necessary. Jack flew ahead of the courts intent on stopping them. "I have to make it in time! I can't let them fight!"

The two courts saw each other and picked up the pace. Jack arrived and streaked to the place they would connect. His staff glowed bright blue and clouds built and followed him. With all his strength he brought his staff, and all the power contain, down on the ground with a shout of: "NO!"

The minute it connected a blizzard erupted. It hit so fast, so hard, so fierce, so strong, and so old that both summer and winter spirits alike were forced back. It didn't take long before the war to be called off. No one could fight in those conditions.

* * *

Jack had just finished getting a tongue lashing from Bunnymund when he was summoned to Mother Nature's. Seeing all the summer and winter spirits outside made him more than sure he was going to get it.

So imagine his surprise when Mother Nature congratulated and thanked him. "You have done what years of battling and my own actions have failed to. , stopped the courts of summer and winter from going to war."

"You're happy with what he's done?!" The two leaders shouted.

"Very!" She replied calmly.

"He disobeyed me, turned against his own kind."

"He froze the North in spring, on Easter no less!"

The leaders challenged.

"The side effects the blizzard will set things back but in the long term your foolish battle would have done _far_ worse. And as for disobedience and turning against your court winter. As a spirit of Mim he is by no means required to answer to you. I am the only one besides Mim that he has to listen to. As such I hereby appoint him as regulator between you two. He will report to me and have my authority and blessing to stop you by any means he sees fit."

"What!"

"That is final! Of course this also depends on you Jack. We'll accept this responsibility?"

Jack remained silent for a moment." I'm honored mother nature, is it is all right if I take time to think about this?"

"Of course."

* * *

"What should I do wind? I'm snowballs and fun times. Do schedules, mediator stuff. I'm just a kid!" Wind ruffled his hair in a kind gesture. Jack looked the moon. "Is this what I was made for? Is this why you made me?" As silent as ever the moon shined down. The winter spirit sighed heavily.

* * *

Mother Nature received an unexpected visit that night. "Mim," she greeted. "What brings you to my door, so to speak?"

"I hope you don't mind my intrusion." Mim apologized; he was speaking through one of his moonbeams.

"Not at all! I assume you're here about Jack Frost."

"Yes."

"Did his actions upset you?"

"Not at all! I'm quite proud of him."

"Then are you concerned about the position I offered him?"

"Yes and no. I'm happy that he has gained your trust. For you to offer him such a high place in your domain means a lot. He has such potential that I'd like him to learn to harness, for he will need it in the times to come, and he will also have great responsibility soon."

"I see, will this position become a problem when these other responsibilities come?"

"I believe he thinks so."

"We seem to be an impasse."

"Maybe not."

"I had a feeling you had something up your sleeve." Mother Nature smiled.

* * *

Jack was really worried when he got the summons. He didn't feel up to taking on the responsibility, but he definitely didn't want the courts to fight again. He had some ideas but understandably nervous. When he landed he found himself in the company of the leaders once again.

"Hello Jack, have you been able to come to a decision?" Mother Nature asked, getting right down to business.

"To be honest Mother Nature, I don't feel I can actually complete this task." Jack replied. The leaders tried it to hide their smug looks. "I also feel that another war would be declared in a few years if the courts are left alone. I respectfully recommend that actions be taken to limit the risk of this."

"What actions would you recommend?" Mother Nature asked, glaring at the leaders to silently warned them that _any_ action of hostility would _not_ be tolerated.

"I wish no ill against either of the courts or any spirit, regardless of status. From what I've seen the fighting stems from the dislike of each other. Not all spirits, I as an example, feel this way though. But they are swept up in the anger of the many. I'm able to stay neutral because as you said, I am not required to listen to one quarter another. If all spirits were given that same choice and had a place to separate themselves from the fighting so they wouldn't get swept up, there would be less likely a chance of it happening again."

"I see."

"Mother nature, you can't be seriously thinking of disbanding the courts that you yourself put into place." The winter Queen exclaimed.

"No, I am not." The Spirit of all Nature said "I'm changing the hierarchy and rules, only enough to allow for Jack's recommendations. And I'm still going to be looking to Jack for help."

The four talked for a whole day but it was all worth it in the end. The leaders were still heads of their courts but if war did ever come again that was subject to change. No spirit was able to be ordered to follow the courts into battle or be ordered to do any act against another. Any that wished to remain neutral were welcome at Mother Nature's where it was unspoken knowledge that attacking was at risk of the immortal equivalent of fading from existence.

And Jack, he was Mother Nature's extra eyes and ears. He was given a free pass in any and all seasons, and their courts. No matter the time of year Jack Frost was free to come and go. If he saw her even got an inkling of anything Mother Nature would know. She even put a spell on Jack that would make his capture, by seasonal spirit, impossible. Fall and spring were given the same new conditions and told of Jack's new status.

Mim watched from above, happily. He and Mother Nature had agreed that if Jack didn't have any ideas they would convene and figure something out, but he liked Jack's results much better. "I knew you could do it." Mean whispered to the sleeping form of Jack Frost below. "Well done!"


	6. Jack was fighting the demon inside

**Song: The Demon in Me**

 **From: W.I.T.C.H the animated** **series**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

It'd been several months since Jack had allowed himself to feel anything. He had decided that if his emotions cause his powers to react then not feeling was probably better than accidentally lashing out. That unfortunately wasn't a very easy thing to do. He distanced himself from others, separated himself from all fun activities, steered clear of any situations that might make him sad, made it so that he had little to no stimulation of any kind. As a side effect his powers seemed to bubble turn freeze and all in all complain about being held back.

He had found that the longer he held them in the less strength he had for anything else. He was tired, exhausted actually. He didn't have the strength to even lift his staff onto his shoulder, it dragged along the ground barely held in his grasp. His stomach turned, like he had just eaten a mouth full of rotten berries, but in actuality he hadn't had anything to eat in he didn't know how long.

Oh how he wanted to lift into the air and let the wind to carry him so that he could stop walking but the build up of power plus his sickness and fatigue made it impossible for him to get into the air. He couldn't even float a few inches off the ground!

To try and turn his mind on to something else, he sluggishly meandered toward a village. When he got there he saw a couple of kids playing tag in a field, and the pure innocent joy they showed made him smile. Instantly a flurry of snow started to fall the kids laughed and sheer joy but Jack was terrified he had just let out some of his power now he was worried it would come bursting forth creating something he did not want formation Mark especially since he knew for a fact that tomorrow was Easter, the last thing he needed was for Bunnymund to throw a punch at him because he messed up his holiday. Sadness building up inside him, and storm clouds building in the sky to match, he went back to the forest- back to isolation.

Finally he could walk no more and he flopped down onto the hard dirt. He felt as if he was fighting a creature inside him, his own power nothing more than a demon that wanted to destroy him and everything around him. **(1)** Looking up to the sky Jack allowed a single tear to fall from his eye, the storm clouds grew stronger and darker. In desperation he cried out: "I can't fly, don't want to be stuck on the ground. I want to soar across the sky something is holding me down." His stomach turned again and his powers seemed to ram against the walls he had placed them in. "I cower in fear, from something I cannot see! The answer is near, but so unclear I'm fighting this demon in me!"

As if naming his power a demon out loud caused it anger his power surged outward the storm clouds so dark it was nearly night in the middle of the day. Thick clouds coupled with strong winds and a drop in temperature soon created the conditions Jack feared but could not stop. It was so weird, it's as if his fear and subsequent show suppression of emotion had made things worse. _This was supposed to be away to stop things like this from happening, so much for that idea!_ He thought.

"You fell on me when I was weak, many feel so lazy and dumb. Yet talk to me when I'm asleep my mind and soul become overcome!" Jack couldn't take it anymore he just let it go, let the power do what it wanted after its months of confinement. "I'll just let you win, I'll just let it be. I'm trapped by the demon in me!"

Jack's head spun as the power rushed out of him, he could not concentrate on what was all going on he just lay there completely and utterly at the mercy of his own wintry strength. He didn't know how long he lay there but slowly his mind cleared, his senses returned, and with them his desire to protect not harm. "I have to ask myself what I want! Do I kickback or just go for broke? My dreams may continue to haunt me, I'll get close and the demon will say choke. But I'm going to step up! I'm not going to take excuses for free. I'll go face-to-face and laying claim to my space and all stop this demon in me."

Jack sprang into the air the wind eagerly catching him he shepherded the storm guided it created patches of relief and patches of harsh downfall. Balancing out this and that so that in the end the storm blew itself out with as little damage as possible done. He'd recovered his spark got free of the dark place you had inside him he was not a demon and neither was his power.

When everything calm down there was a pristine covering of snow and everything looked quite pretty. Jack breathed a sigh of relief to notice that all of those nearby villages and towns, for the storm had covered quite a lot of land, were safe. He went down to the ground again landed in a snowbank. The fear tried to grab him again-considering that he had just ruined Easter- but he wasn't going to let it. He had to find someplace where he could learn to control it not fear it.

Just as he had made that decision he suddenly got smacked in the back of the head by a boomerang. "Oy you Bloody gonna make! You slinking rat, son of a Tasmanian devil! I can't believe that you just did this!" Jack turned and started backing away as Bunnymund came stomping up to him boomerangs tightly gripped in his paws and anger so fierce rating off him that Jack seriously thought he might melt the snow underneath him. As Jack tried to escape bunny through his boomerang again then jumped into a hole and came up right next to where Jack jumped back to avoid the flying weapon.

Jack was grabbed by the back of his hoodie and his legs dangled in the air, in the wind's embrace this feeling had always been joyous and fun, and bunny's it was anything but. He felt as if he was going to choke to death, a feeling that somehow was even scarier and prickled at the back of his mind more than he wanted to admit. " _Put me down_!" He rage/pleated.

"Not on your life you got some explaining to do!"

"Look I'm sorry, my powers got a little out of control it I did the best I could even them out."

"Even them out, it should not even happened in the first place! You are nothing but a note could pipe freezing dingo. Well your mischief isn't going to be let go so easily this time."

Jack did not want to know what Bunnymund had in mind. He swung his staff backward and smacked bunny unexpectedly on the head. Startled the Pooka released his grip and rubbed the offended Mark. Jack fell to the ground in a heap quickly shuffled to his staff and leapt into the air. Behind him he can hear bunny raging and ranting shouting threats about never messing with his holiday again or he would get it.

The sadness and hurt returned. And Jack flew and flew until he found himself on a distant high mountain.

* * *

 **This story is connected to one of the tales in my "Thanksgiving" fanfiction. Specifically it's a prequel to the tail Jack tells the kids in chapter 57-the lesson of let it go.**


End file.
